Conventional methods exist for creating low bit rate and/or low-quality video bitstreams for various applications. However, extending such conventional methods to create content for high-quality portable video bitstreams results in a number of problems. The problems can occur when recording at a full capture resolution, including power costs, heat dissipation, storage capacity and cost of the processor. Other problems are caused by some fundamental compromises in quality versus bit rate imposed by hybrid compression technologies. Practical difficulties exist moving the content into a more powerful authoring workstation or transcoder to finalize the content. Furthermore, systems to protect the content in the process of transferring and manipulation for finalization are often missing.
Several methods currently exist for post-processing decompressed video. However, current methods process the decompressed video with no information from the capture processing, pre-processing and/or encoding processing. At very low bit rates, an importance for video post-processing is considerably higher than at higher bit rates since the video quality from low bit rate streams can be improved considerably by post-processing.